ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Newbie49
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Newbie49. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lumin8 (Talk) 21:01, July 4, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Rip-off Please change your Inside the Omnitrix series. It is a rip-off of Omni-World. There is a decision being made on whether or not to delete it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 12:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Your Friends List I see you added them. But, why you add two people you NEVER interacted with before on it? Brianultimatedragon (Talk-Blog) 18:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Redlink Please stop creating them. It's againts the rules. Brianultimatedragon (Talk-Blog) 11:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Categories I like your new series. And you made a category for it and its episodes! But you need to actually create those categories. I already did, but if you are going to make a category that never existed before, click on the category link and add some text. (And categorize the category, too!) Nonexistent categories used to be red, but now they're not, for some reason. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 14:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Case 2 Well done you won the case 2! Verna I am so happy with this~ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 00:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Reality Show Do you remember that group on chat and you thought it would be cool to have a reality show about me, you, Brandon, CLF60, and others? Me and you could make it, and take turns writing episodes. I feel like a tv producer now. Zombie-boy will get you! 15:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Link: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Krosskothen/User_Reality_Show Zombie-boy will get you! 16:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Reality Show Link Link: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Krosskothen/User_Reality_Show Zombie-boy will get you! 17:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Reality Show First Episode I will make the first episode Zombie-boy will get you! 18:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:QFB No, I'm going to continue it. Just without special guest :) Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 06:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Comment Personal Info Reality Show INFO I have all three of the users and more All the original users get called to Vilgax's office and gets put on a reality show(summury of first episode) Hey Do you have a divientART account? Chat Come back to chat, johns tell ing us YES OR NO! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!!!!!! Hi there Can we be Buddys thanks kUKILOVER 19:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!!!!!! Hi there Can we be Buddys thanks kUKILOVER 19:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!!!!!! hI There can we be buddys thanks kUKILOVER 19:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) dude you gave got to hear this song it is good here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZ9kSi47_nM Code odd (Talk - Blog - ) 23:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Lenny Pic Here is your Lenny Pic ---> Zombie-boy will get you! 19:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) A message from TBTM You know, since TBTM left, he want me to tell you his message. He say you are awesome. [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'My signature']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'is so']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'colorful XD ']] 05:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Trixtropica Hey Newbie, I don't want this to count as too much advertising or anything, but can you make an island on Trixtropica for Ren 10 or other series you have? OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 23:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:A Fake Trailer for my DVD What do you mean. Like a clip or a whole video. L - M - - 8 00:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Come on chat now NOW COME BACK! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Co-Writer I want to create a Series, but I want you to Co-Write it. I'll make a episode, and then you'll make a episode, if you know what I mean. It's called "Ben 10: Cross-Time". It's based off of normal Ben 10 Episodes. EXAMPLE: Gwen 10 Returns. Gwen 10 returns to defeat DNAliens, and must fight her Osmosian enemy, Ben Levin. Like it? You don't have to write it, but I love your writing style, so yeah. This isn't a red link. 22:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC)